


Facsimile

by SoftNFluff



Series: Verisimilitude [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Outing (very brief), Bathing, Caring Nines, Gavin gets Nines coat, M/M, Not explicitly age reg But Gavin gives that vibe, Omorashi, Sort Of, Trans Gavin Reed, Wetting, gentle Nines, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNFluff/pseuds/SoftNFluff
Summary: Gavin is having a rotten day. And as his bladder gets fuller and fuller, with no bathroom in sight, it can only get worse. But maybe, help from an unlikely source will make it better.





	Facsimile

Gavin grumbled as he threw back his third cup of coffee that morning. He had been up all night, trying to get at the one itch he couldn’t seem to scratch. And after passing out at 6:39 am and waking up an hour after his alarm went off, he had had no time for a bathroom break or to even grab his stp before leaving his apartment. 

A shadow fell over him, and he looked up to see Nines, his goddamn android partner, looming over him. On the best of days, he could hardly stand the android. “Good Morning, Detective Reed. We have been assigned a new case by Captain Fowler, and must leave immediately.” 

“Immediately? Lemme just-“

“Now, Detective.” 

Before Gavin could even grunt out that he needed the restroom, the RK900 had breezed past him, arm latching onto his and dragging him upright. Gavin yelped, yanking his arm away and rubbing it dramatically. “What the hell, Nines?”

“You were not getting ready to leave.” A frown crossed the android’s face. Nines was devoid of enough emotion that even such a paltry display read as mocking exaggeration. 

Before Gavin could scream at him, could slam his fist into him like he so desperately desired, Nines was at the doorway, casting him a reproachful “Now, Detective.” While his foot clip-clipped against the floor. 

Gavin pushed up from his seat, hands flexing once before letting go of the desk. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” The weight on his bladder didn’t press down too hard, and it was always less painful to give Nines what he wanted. The first time he had pissed off his partner, he had salt changed for sugar in his coffee for weeks. 

“Good.” White teeth flashed behind pale lips, and Nines hand latched back onto his to lead him out to the parking lot. 

Nines led him to his car. Apparently Cyberlife hadn’t seen fit to equip the android with his own means of transportation, and neither had the android himself decided to spring for something. Better to just leach off of Gavin, Gavin guessed. Android probably didn’t go anywhere when not on a case. 

Like usual, Nines drove. Nines insisted that they got to the crime scene quicker and safer than if Gavin was at the wheel, and Gavin had little energy to care; the car was a piece of shit, as humiliating as it was to have some piece of machinery take over his car. Besides, if Gavin was “good”, Nines let him play with the radio to his hearts content. 

But today was not one of those mornings. They drove to the crime scene in silence, Gavin wincing as they passed possible bathroom stops. While alright at the station, the pressure on his bladder had grown to a steady press, like someone had dropped a rock on his abdomen. Little stores and outlets and even gas stations whipping buy caused the knot in his stomach to tighten. By the fifth time Gavin grunted in despair, Nines took notice. 

While Nines never took his eyes off of the road while driving, it hardly stopped him from conversing. “Have you not eaten yet, Detective? That is unfortunate; we are already running too late to make any stops. Although,” Blue eyes flickered to Gavin’s face, and Gavin looked away, instead opting to study the streets flying past. “If you are expedient in helping me, I will procure you some form of sustenance.”

“Joy.”

When they finally pulled to a stop, Gavin bit back a groan. The house, a ramshackle structure more peeling than paint, was in the middle of nowhere. No place to slink off to piss. While Nines stepped out of the car, Gavin stayed, experimentally grinding himself against the seat. At least some of the pressure lifted. 

“Coming, Detective?” Nines raised an eyebrow. If he was anyone else, he would have crossed his arms. 

Gingerly pulling from the seat, Gavin followed him into the dark doorway. 

The house festered with the stench of blood. Days old, by the way it caked at the back of his mouth, almost in a sickly film as he swallowed. “Fucking- how long?”

“It appears to be a week. A group of children found the body this morning, and the blood was dry.”

A few people milled about, mostly rookies looking decidedly unhappy at being there. Gavin understood the feeling intimately. 

While Nines crouched over the body, already collecting a blood sample to analyze, Gavin shifted his weight from foot to foot. His thighs pressed together, rubbing sweet, alleviating friction on his cunt. Maybe it wasn’t so bad, maybe he could make it, he thought. Nines was “doing his thing” with the body, and they could have their answer and be out of there and Gavin could let out a nice long stream and-

“Reed, come closer. I require your opinion.”

Gavin cursed. Like lead, like a wooden soldier, like a little boy who really didn’t want to piss his pants in front of everyone, Gavin hobbled over. A single drop of urine trickled out of his traitorous opening, and Gavin clamped his legs tighter. 

“Yes?” He said weakly. 

“Two stab wounds here, but they missed the artery. Why, do you think, is there so much blood?”

Sometimes, Nines liked to test him. Gavin guessed it was just another way for the android to humiliate him. 

“How should I fuckin know? I wasn’t here.” 

A small snicker emenated from the onlookers. Nines eyes only narrowed. “You should have surmised that the blood here is from the attacker. Now-“

Before he could finish his sentence, Gavin was gone. Well, not “gone” gone, but hobbling away from Nines fast enough to be extremely rude. 

Small trickles of urine leaked out of him as he moved, but Gavin didn’t care. He could see it, in his mind, his partner’s eyes slitted in fury, face almost puckered in a frown. The thought kept him sane until he reached the doorway and could shove his fingers against his urethra as he moved. 

He made it halfway down the hall before Nines caught up. It was bad enough for Gavin to run, to make an utter ass of himself in front of everyone, but when Nines’ hand clamped down on his shoulder, Gavin started crying. Big fat tears, wet like the hot spurts of urine leaking out of him and puddling on the floor, streaked his face. 

Gavin expected to be called disgusting. Called a waste of space, a scourge, a blight on all detectives. Instead, he heard his name. 

“Gavin? Is this why you were upset?” 

Soft. Nines sounded soft. Gavin have him a nod, voice too choked to reply verbally. 

“Oh Gavin.” Before Gavin could protest, strong arms were around him. His face pressed into white, soft and cradled as Gavin realized he was being lead somewhere. 

Before he could protest, the android set him down on a toilet. The bathroom. It was dingy as the rest of the house, walls caked with mold and green growth, but to Gavin it was heaven. 

“If you just pull down your pants, I can get you cleaned up, alright?”

Before Gavin could protest, his pants were being pulled off, along with his underwear. His hands covered his face, waiting for disgust. 

Instead, he heard Nines throat clear. The decidedly human action through Gavin off, and when he opened his eyes, it was to Nines’ face covered in a delicate blue blush. 

“I- I did not realize you were transgender.” Nines finally whispered. “Are you still alright with me cleaning you?”

Gavin nodded. 

After searching around for a clean towel, Nines ran it under hot water, lathering soap into it. Gavin only shifted slightly as the warmth massaged into his legs and cunt, running in slow circles. Nines’ hand grabbed his, giving him the slightest of squeezes. 

Another towel, somehow heated as well, dried him, and the warmth made Gavin’s eyelids lull. All he wanted was to drift to sleep, to forget it had all happened. Instead, Nines gently helped him upright. 

“You can borrow my jacket, while I take you to the car, since your undergarments and pants are soiled.” Already, Nines was divesting.

“Why?”

“I can’t have you go outside like this, even just to the car. It would be indecent, not to mention potentially dangerous.”

“Not that.” Gavin left off his usual ‘dumbass’. Now, in the wake of Nines newfound softness, it felt excessive. “Why are you helping me?”

“When have I ever not?” Nines fitted the jacket over his shoulders, the slightest smile lifting his lips as he left it. It was reminiscent of all of Nines touches, from grabbing his hand to offering him coffee, that Gavin couldn’t help but return the smile.


End file.
